The warmth of snow
by INtheSYene
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever. Fell in love with series and decided to make one. Starts off after 10.5 and before Valentine's day. Hikigaya's story of how he learned that 'snow' isn't always cold.
1. Chapter 1

The warmth of snow

I can stare at this for hours. Just seeing this view can instantly relieve stress after a long day. Well on the other hand, this view could also bring feelings of dread for the day ahead. Of course, I'm just talking about the ceiling of my room. Which was dimly lit by the small amount of morning sunlight that managed to pierce through the shutters of my window. I can't speak for others on how they feel about this. Not that I would want to nor would I have the chance to ever discuss this with anyone. As I lay here I start to feel more conscious of my waking body. A warm relaxing feeling enveloped my core in contrast to the cold brisk morning chill that greeted my cheeks. Ahh! Just five more minutes please!

Normally, I would say that to myself and still get up anyway. A sudden cringe came over my body after admitting that. Curse this routine that's been drilled into the deepest part of my being! However, today was different. I wasn't in a rush and had no where important to be. Also, since the service club had just finished a request from the student council president. That meant there wasn't anything related to the club someone could use as a reason to drag me out for the day. Finally, a free day. Which meant I could sleep in if I wanted to! But, just as that thought crossed my mind. I became fully aware of my surroundings. I was standing in my bathroom brushing my teeth.

Well, now that my morning hygiene routine was done. I made way to the kitchen for some breakfast. I'm not much one for fancy breakfast foods such as waffles or French toast. Now don't get me wrong, I do enjoy them from time to time. But, I personally prefer a rather simple breakfast like eggs and rice. Especially, if I was the one doing the cooking. Why should I exert more energy than is required in the morning? With that in mind, I prepared my morning meal.

"Onii-chan!" Komachi shouted as she barged into the room

Apparently Komachi was awake too. She quickly made her way towards the table and took a seat.

"Good morning onii-chan!" Said Komachi with an excited look on her face.

"Oi Komachi, it's early morning why are you so loud? If our parents didn't have to work so early I'm sure the sound of your voice just now could have easily awoken them," I said. I mean, she was loud.

A look of annoyance came over Komachi's face as she let out a small sigh.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing today?" She asked.

Hm? What's this? Komachi asking me if I had plans? Normally she would just assume I wasn't doing anything. Which isn't a bad guess by the way. I usually didn't have anything planned for the weekends since they're my rest days. Actually, I don't really make plans for the rest of the week either. Such is the life of a loner.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to," I answered.

"Well, how about I ask onii-chan where you went the other weekend? That's definitely a question I don't know the answer to!" Komachi replied with a sly grin smeared across her face.

I felt my eyes instantly widen. What made her ask that? Could she be referring to the other day I spent with Isshiki? How did she find out? Could someone have told her? Komachi does talk to both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. They could have easily mentioned it in one of their conversations. I don't really feel like explaining myself. I mean, it wasn't a big deal. I was just helping an underclassman out with a favor. Yeah, so what if that underclassman just so happened to be the student council president Isshiki Iroha? Well in all honesty, I guess it would be interesting to hear about me being seen out with someone like Isshiki. But I still don't feel like I need to explain anything!

"I was helping someone out with a service club request," I replied nonchalantly. Maybe I could play it off? Hopefully that answer satisfies her!

"Onii-chan! That wasn't a good lie at all!" Komachi said as she slammed her hands on the table while standing up.

"But, I guess that's the best I'm going to get out of you huh, onii-chan?" Komachi said with a look of disappointment.

I'm sorry Komachi but onii-chan doesn't think it would be a good idea to tell you about Isshiki-San just yet.

With that said she left the table and made way towards the fridge. I quickly finished the rest of my meal and cleaned up.

* * *

A few hours have passed and I found myself lazing around on the couch. Komachi didn't press on any further about what she had asked me earlier. Which I found surprising since she can be persistent at times. Instead she retreated back to her room to study some more or just fall asleep staring into her books. I really hope you do your best! As I shifted from laying on my back into a sitting position, I took a glance at the time displayed on my phone which was set on top of the table across from me. It was a little past 11 in the morning.

Still feeling satisfied from my breakfast earlier, I don't think I'll be in the mood for anything else anytime soon. I quickly scanned the room to look for anything interesting to keep me preoccupied before I started feeling strong waves of boredom. As a loner I never had much to do, so I sought solitude in the form of books and other activities formed for the one man armies of the world. Which wasn't much by the way. At that moment memories of playing baseball by myself flashed through my minds eye. Yes, I was sooo good at that! Pushing those memories aside, I decided to get up and leave the house. After I got properly dressed of course. I was just in sweats and a tee at the moment. Leaving the house like that in this climate would be foolish.

Dressed in black straight legged jeans, a dark grey sweater under a black winter coat, boots and a dark colored pattern scarf wrapped around my face. I made way from my front door down the street. Despite the occasional gust of cold wind here and there, it felt good to be outside. I wasn't going anywhere in particular, just leaving the house was comforting in its own way. Also I wasn't packed into a bustling crowd of people at the moment. So there's that. I continued walking and eventually found myself boarding the train. Still without a particular destination in mind, I stayed on the train for a good bit. When I got off I started walking again and eventually I came to realize where I was. Chiba Station.

I don't really know why I ended up here. I didn't need to get anything and didn't really spend much time here by myself. The last time I was here I was with Isshiki Iroha helping her plan an evening out for the future. Or, at least that's what I thought we were doing! I had no idea she would turn it into something for the student council. Oh you're so sly Isshiki-San, so sly! I kept on walking. Since I was here, I might as well check out a few things.

I kept moving, walking further down the street. Passing by various shops, restaurants and, cafes. I notice that every single one of them had some kind of special promotion for the upcoming holiday. Actually, now that I'm aware of that. I noticed all around me were either young couples enjoying their day off together or a mix of young and old single folk who look like they're searching for something amidst the pink and red engrossed stores. Bleeeh. I'm glad I didn't have to deal with any of that! No, really I am! -

Honestly, do we really need a holiday such as this one? If I had to pick, wait. Even if I didn't have to pick. I would still choose this holiday as the worst holiday. From the love confessions to the homemade chocolates. These things are so over glorified it's repulsive. Sure, there was a time where even I would be excited for those things. Clearly I was naïve in thinking so. However, now I know that these minute things only exist to reinforce the self imposed delusions people tend to develop during their youth. They walk around all day with their heads held high spewing crap about love and ignoring the broken pieces of others at their feet. The very essence of this holiday is like a violent slap in the face of loners across the world. It's as if it's societies very own way of shaming those who find comfort in being alone. Is it such a bad thing to be alone during this holiday? If it's truly about about spending time with someone you love then I don't see how that is wrong. Because, I surely do love myself!

After a few more minutes of walking, my body slowly started to shiver. I had been so lost in thought I didn't notice my fingers were hurting from the freezing winds and the top half of my face which wasn't covered by my scarf was starting to become stiff. I decided the best thing to do for now was to duck into one of the cafes and warm up a bit. Quickly, I glanced around at my surroundings inspecting every sign in front of a shop looking for anywhere that would seem remotely comforting.

That was when I saw a familiar blur of beige cross my vision. The beige blob of feminine figure had a long furry scarf wrapped across her face and fell slightly below her chest. Boots that went above her ankles but fell short below her knees which were covered by a pair of jeans. Her flaxen hair moving in accordance to the winds blowing past. It was the student council president of Sobu High and my junior, Isshiki Iroha.

Shit! If Isshiki sees me I might be dragged into yet another long day with her. Worst of all this time, I have no one to blame besides me! For the moment, it looks as if she didn't notice me. Well, honestly I'm not really surprised by that. Out of my 108 skills I would have to say my stealth skill, otherwise known as "Stealth Hikki" might be the most effective. Sometimes it even activates on its own accord with such finesse people in my immediate area could lose sight of me. Since she has yet to notice me, I decided to wait a few seconds for her to take a few more steps. Once she made a good distance from the corner of the street across from me. I beelined straight pass her. Hoping she didn't catch a glimpse of me, I kept going. Walking at a somewhat hurried pace, I saw the entrance to a shopping center so I decided to go in. Even if she did see me there's no way she would've been able to catch up and if she did, I could easily lose her here.

* * *

Still walking at a very fast pace I made my way further into the shopping center. To others it might of seemed like I was rushing to get somewhere. It's a little passed 1 in the afternoon, the center was packed but not as nearly as it was during the Christmas season. If it was any more crowded I would've surely smacked into someone already. The entire area looked like as if some strawberry color bomb detonated coloring all the shops and stands with shades of pink and red. Soft pop music was playing overhead in contrast to the noisy public. I think I might be sick.

Tired out from the power walk, I decided to stop my haste. I slowed down to a casual walk. I carefully listened for any excessive footsteps from behind me. None that sounded out of place could be heard. Looks like I lost her. Well, only if she had seen me and then decided to follow me of course. I very well could have just been walking like a mad man for no reason!

"Oh, Well you're the last person I would have expected to see here," said a cold voice.

I froze in my tracks. I turned my gaze up front from the side where I had been previously looking. My eyes, which I've heard to resemble those of a dead fish were met with a pair of cold and intense blue ones. Seeing that, I immediately lost all warmth. Her eyes were perfect and beautifully complemented by a small amount of make up. Her long raven black hair fell well beneath her shoulders. She had on a white coat with a black scarf loosely wrapped around her neck. She wore a pleated skirt with black tights that perfectly befitted her legs and long boots. It was none other than the service club president and ice queen herself. Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Ah, am I now?" I answered back with a question still a little out of breath.

"Well if we take several facts into consideration. For example, the fact that you have no friends. Then, yes. You are the last person I would have expected to see here,"

Tch. Does she have to remind me of that every time we see each other?

"Why are you here?" She asked looking honestly confused.

Oi, is it that weird to bump into me out in public? Wait a minute, despite the fact what she said being completely true. I remembered we ran into each other quite often. There was that one time at the dogs and cat show. Also some other time at another shopping center too!

"Do I really need a reason?" I asked slightly irritated. Even though I didn't really have one. Hey, she doesn't need to know right?

Besides, What is she doing here?

"No, of course not. I'm not really interested in why a person like you would leave their natural habitat. I'm pretty sure whatever the reason may be, it's unsavory." She said in a teasing tone with a slight smile.

"Oh please spare me the insults woman. I don't have the time for it today," I answered sharply.

I usually didn't mind the insults and would usually trade insults of my own back and forth with her for a good while. It was to the point where Yuigahama would have to stop us every time. But, for today. I just don't feel up for it. The atmosphere in the building combined with the slight fatigue from walking so fast had managed to put me in an irritable mood. Also, something about seeing Yukinoshita here bothered me too.

As if she just thought about what she said. A sudden look of surprise followed by a look of concern appeared on her face. It was then I noticed that behind Yukinoshita was a big red heart shaped balloon floating around from side to side. It was attached to a stand a little further back behind her but it looked to be perfectly floating above her head. I felt an ache in my chest where my heart would be.

"Oh..," she said in a soft voice.

Oh no please Yukinoshita don't take it the wrong way. I'm just really aggravated by all this Valentines day bullshit!

A few moments passed and the mood became somewhat awkward. Shit. I'm going to have to break this awkward moment being since I was the one who caused it.

"So, uh. What are you doing here?" I asked. A stupid question was the best I could do.

Yukinoshita, after hearing my question. Took a quick glance down at the bags in her hands then back at me. The bags which were of small sizes looked to be full of baking materials. What is she planning?

"I noticed I was lacking a few baking materials so I decided to come pic—,"

"SENNNNPAIIII!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah sorry taking so long to update it. I was having some issues with the characters and few things. But yes, chapter 2 is done! I hope you like it. Like before leave a review if you'd like or even an idea that you would like to see incorporated. Once again I do not own oregairu or its characters. Also there are no references to anything even though you may think so.

* * *

The warmth of snow – ch 2

"SENNNPAIII!"

My posture shot up to a straightened stance. I felt like the hairs on the back of my neck stood up just as fast. There was only one person who that voice could belong to. The only person who refuses to acknowledge my name for whatever reason. Seriously, do you not know my name?

"Sennnpaaiii, I knew that was yoooouuu! Why would you ignore me like that?" Isshiki said while profusely poking at my back.

"Oi, cut that out already," I said while turning to face her.

I was used to being prodded thanks to Komachi, but since it wasn't her I was at odds on how to respond.

"Senpai, why were you in such a rush? Could it possibly be that you were deliberately trying to avoid me?" Isshiki asked me with an perplexed pouting face.

Isshiki must be some kind of master hunter. I thought I surely lost her in the crowd. Well, in actuality all I did was just walk in a straight line at a fast pace until I happened to bump into Yukinoshita. Oh wait, speaking of her.

"Isshiki-San….." Yukinoshita acknowledged her presence.

Isshiki, surprised by the cold voice calling her name. Tilted her head sideways to see behind me.

" Yukinoshita-Senpai?" Isshiki said while exchanging glances between me and Yukinoshita.

"W-w-w wait are you two here together? Was that why you were rushing Senpai?"

"NO!" we both answered her instantly.

"I came here alone to do some shopping and just so happened to run into this stray loner here," Yukinoshita answered briskly with a teasing smile.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make me sound like a lost animal," I replied while glaring at her.

"Oooh I see. Well okay then Yukino-Senpai. I still have some shopping to do so I'm going to get going now. C'mon senpai lets goooo!" Isshiki after answering Yukinoshita, quickly grabbed my sleeve and started to pull me along with her. For a short girl she had some strength. But wait! Why are you dragging me along with you?!

"W-w-what? W-wait…..Hikigaya-kun!" Yukinoshita called out to me just as shocked at how Isshiki just decided I would be joining her.

Hearing her voice, I pulled back from Isshiki's grip to face her. Whatever she wanted to say has got to be better than joining Isshiki on her shopping. After locking eyes with her, Yukinoshita looking like she had realized herself calling my name stood there still and unmoving.

"What is it?" I asked.

Yukinoshita who stood there as if thinking of what to say next, shifted her eyes away from mine. Then quickly looked pass me and directly at Isshiki.

"Isshiki-San you shouldn't bother Hikigaya-kun on a day off. Even though we had not planned to meet, I do require his assistance with a matter which concerns the service club members. So if you have no real business with him I suggest you leave him with me."

 _Sheesh_. For a suggestion, that sounded almost like a command. Which doesn't really surprise me coming from the ice queen. I wish I could say the same for Isshiki who at the moment of hearing that flinched from fear.

"Ah haha yeah I guess you're right," quietly muttered Isshiki.

"I guess it was rude of me to interrupt you two, I'm sorry. Well it's not all bad if senpai doesn't come along. I mean, I still have tobe-senpai waiting for me back outside somewhere."

Wait, what was that Isshiki? You had Tobe waiting for you and you still ran after me?! Seriously how much responsibility am I going to have to take?

After saying bye, Isshiki ran off to find Tobe. I could imagine that numbskull of a guy standing there waiting for her confused at how long it's taking her to meet with him. _"Like mannnn this is taking sooo loooong! Totally not cool man totally!"_

Seriously I'm just glad I didn't have to replace him! Well, now that is settled I guess I should thank Yukinoshita. I mean if it wasn't for her I would of surely just been dragged down to the deepest parts of shopping center hell!

"Uhh, well thanks for that,"

"There's no need to thank me, I was only doing an underclassman a favor. Knowing you, she would have had a terrible time looking for what it was she was shopping for." Yukinoshita replied with a small smile.

"Seriously, that's rich coming from you. Someone who previously asked me to help with shopping less than a year ago." I replied with a smug smile of my own.

"Which only happened because I gave you the benefit of the doubt. Even though I knew you had zero experience shopping for a girl."

"Wrong! I'm not surprised you thought that though. I may not look like it but I have plenty of experience and that's all thanks to the only girl I shop for frequently, my adorable little sister Komachi!"

Hmm, now that right there was high in Hachiman points! _Oh man, I think she's getting to me. I'm starting to think like her!_

"I don't know wether to be creeped out or touched at how much you adore her." Yukinoshita said with her right hand on her temple like she was suppressing a headache.

"Okay, enough of this. Was there really something about the club you wanted me for?" I asked her just after remembering she had mentioned the club just a few moments ago.

Yukinoshita, after hearing my query went silent and started to turn a slight red at her cheeks. Averting my gaze she replied softly

"I…I..I didn't really….I wanted to ask…well before I tell you would it be okay if we talk this over a cup of coffee?"

* * *

Coffee shops are amazing places. They're always warm and filled with a delightful aroma. Usually it's not too crowded or noisy either. Because of that I sometimes drop into one from time to time to enjoy a cup, while reading a new book I had just picked up. However theres always a slight possibility of running into someone I know. So to prevent that from happening I've developed a mental process of elimination to help me choose which shops were the best to go during whatever time it was I desired to make my visit. The last thing I needed was to be set up on another double date with people I want absolutely nothing to do with.

But today was different. I had no book to read and I wasn't alone. Instead I was accompanied by someone, the person who sat directly across from me. Yukino Yukinoshita. We both made ourselves comfortable in our respective seats. I didn't have any bags or things of the sort so I had no problem with my seat. I wish I could say the same for Yukinoshita, who was trying to place her bags she was just carrying somewhere on her side but failed since the contents would just poke her ribs. Seeing that, I let out a small chuckle.

"What are you chuckling at?" She asked while still fidgeting with her bags.

I didn't answer. Even though the sight of a clumsy Yukinoshita was entertaining, the bags were pretty noisy with all the swishing noises and some clanging. I stood up and extended my hand. She paused and looked up at me.

"The bags, give them to me. I'll hold them on my side under the table".

"Hmm, I wonder do you have a thing for carrying bags?"

I felt my cheeks slightly tinge with embarrassment

"It's just cause you seem to be having a hard time handling them yourself".

"Very well, here you go. Bag master Hikigaya-kun". Yukinoshita said with a teasing smile while handing over the bags.

Ahh yes that's right. My ability to handle bags was well allotted with skill points.

After setting the bags down, we made our orders. The waitress who took our order seemed to have been expecting something, maybe a certain order of some sorts. She kept asking if we were sure if we didn't want to check out the special promotion they had going on. Yukinoshita politely declined while I just ignored it and kept staring out the window. I was carefully examining the other stores and people across the street. My eyes would travel from one store to a person then to another store. Ahh, yes the true analytical nature of the mind of a loner. As I was thinking this, a dog and a pretty big one happened to run across my vision. It's leash was dangling behind it as it ran. What is it with people and dogs? Do they ever think to themselves maybe I should pay more attention to holding the leash?

*cough cough*

Oh, that's right I forgot I wasn't alone. I quickly turned to face the companion at my side or more literally across from me. Why were we here together again? I mean it wasn't unusual to find me in a shop like this but it definitely wasn't normal to see me with Yukinoshita outside of club activities. Oh, that's right!

"Ah, so about the club, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

Her reaction wasn't one I expected. Yukinoshita looked surprised at the question I just asked, like she wasn't anticipating me to ask about the club. She quickly collected herself and put on an expression that said "hold on, I'm thinking".

"Well as you know, in the upcoming week there is a certain holiday. A holiday, which could have a big influence on the type of requests we may be receiving". She quickly spat out after a few seconds of contemplating.

"Yeah, you're right about that. It'll be near impossible to avoid them. It's not like we can post up a big sign declaring the fact we won't be accepting any valentine related requests…..unless…".

"No, of course not. We won't turn down any requests. I knew you would be opposed to the idea of these type of requests but to propose we decline any incoming request in such a bold manner. It's so…disgusting...no….despicable…no…hikigayish. Yes that's it." She replied with a hand on her chin while looking sideways out the window.

"That last one wasn't even an insult".

"It wouldn't be right if we refused any of the requests without giving a notice, especially on the week of. Also Yuigahama had already asked me to help her with making chocolates. So to be fair it wouldn't be right if we treated our members and not our fellow students."

Oh, so Yuigahama is planning on giving someone chocolates. I sure feel bad for the fool who has to eat those small bits of chocolate flavored death.

"So is that why you're out here, doing the shopping before hand? I'm surprised you weren't already prepared for such an event."

"Yes, that is exactly why I'm here. Just to let you know I do have everything I need for myself. I just can't say the same for Yuigahama. So I decided to come out and get a few extra things incase she needed to repeat the process, much like how she did with the cookies."

"Ah, true. I do hope you two come out the kitchen alive"

"I hope so too. I was running through a few things with her last night and from what she suggested her chocolates could either be too sweet or deadly bitter, if they don't come out burnt to be honest."

"Hmm, it's just like Yuigahama to make the sweetest thing possible. That is something I can easily imagine if she were better at cooking of course. It wouldn't be too bad if they came out a little or more bitter. I happen to favor that more than the overtly sweet flavor. Well for chocolates anyway."

I sipped from my cup and finished what was left after finishing my sentence. I seriously find this whole valentine day ordeal so frivolous. It's just another regular day but people seem to have some type of rose colored filter covering their eyes. Just because you give or receive chocolates doesn't mean that you've attained something genuine. For instance, those obligatory chocolates. From afar someone could see the act of one giving chocolates to another but without the context of their situation it could easily be mistaken as an act of confession. Also, what is so courteous about giving chocolates to someone just to let them know they're obligatory. Do you respirate someone back to health just to drown them again also?

"Bitter…" Yukinoshita softly whispered to herself.

Hearing that small voice snapped me out of my inner rant. I quickly looked up from my now empty cup to face Yukinoshita, who was looking at me.

"Uhh well, I'm going to get another cup. Would you like one?"

"Oh, y-yeah I'll take another one."

"So what did you have in mind concerning the request we most likely will be receiving?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes that. We'll handle them as they come."

Wait, is she serious?

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. There really isn't much we can do to prepare for what's ahead."

"If that was going to be your answer, then why ask me here in the first place? Why ask me about what to do concerning these future requests?"

"I don't believe I asked you anything about the future requests Hikigaya-kun. I just mentioned it. It was you who thought I was asking for advice on what to do about them." She replied sharply

After thinking about it for a bit, she was right. She had only mentioned them and I was the one who tried to subtly suggest we reject all incoming requests concerning Valentine's Day and failed at that attempt.

"But regardless, I got my answer to the reason I asked you here." Yukinoshita said softly and gave a small smile.

What is she talking about? She hasn't actually asked me anything. I don't see how she could of gotten an answer from our conversation. Let alone figure out the question she needed answered. As I pondered on about what she could of meant, the waitress came over with our second cups. But something wasn't right with our order. Along with our cups, there was a slice of strawberry cheesecake accompanied by two utensils colored red. What's up with this? Isn't this something that usually happened in some bland unoriginal romantic comedy?

"W-wait, what's this? I'm sorry but I didn't order the cake." I told the waitress with a shaken tone.

"I'm sorry sir, but when a couple orders the same drinks the cake is included this week."

WHAT?! I stared at the waitress, then shot a glance at Yukinoshita. She seemed to be eyeing the slice of cake and looked a bit flushed. No doubt from embarrassment. Hell, even I feel the blood rushing to my face. I quickly faced the waitress again

"But we ordered earlier too and didn't get one then?"

"Ah earlier I believe the young miss had tea whilst you had coffee. But this time the order was for two coffees. Once again, I'm sorry sir. I explained everything when you first ordered but you must have been lost in thought as you were gazing out the window. However I did make sure your girlfriend here was informed about it. So if nothing else I will leave you two to it." The waitress replied in a formal yet fast tone.

If there has ever been a moment where I felt like I wanted to just disappear from existence. It would be now. My face felt like it was set on fire. If I felt this way, I wondered how Yukinoshita was feeling. I slowly turned my head to face her. She was still looking at the slice of cake. Hey, I get that the cake was a surprise and looks rather nice actually but this isn't the time to stay quiet. I mean, I'm sorry Yukinoshita! Please! I didn't mean to dishonor your elite status! I had to say something.

"Ah, well. Looks like we're stuck with it." I weakly tried to brush it off.

"It's okay." Looking back up at me she replied cooly.

"Im sorry, I guess I forgot you were drinking tea."

"No, it's okay really. I heard you order two coffees, I could have had corrected you but I actually did want coffee this time." This time after finishing her sentence Yukinoshita turned her eyes to the side towards the window with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh…., okay. If that's really what you wanted." I replied weakly still slightly embarrassed.

Yukinoshita slid the plate with the cake on it towards her and used one of the utensils to cut it in two.

"I'll take this half and you can take the other. It would be a shame if we didn't at least try to eat it."

"Y-yeah…..I guess."

We both ate our separate pieces and finished our cups.

"Yeah I'm sorry about the cake thing. So to make it up I'll pay for the second order myself."

"Oh…? I had no idea you could be a gentlemen. I guess the infamous Hikigaya isn't as rotten as his eyes make him out to be." She replied in a teasing tone

Oi, stop that. It's bad enough I made a idiotic mistake with our order, you don't have to rub salt in the wound. At least wait until we payed or aren't being stared at by our waitress from earlier.

* * *

After paying, we exited the shop and started walking towards the station. It wasn't too late out. Just about early evening. The streets weren't as crowded or busy as they were earlier. No doubt everyone made it to wherever they were headed or got what they needed. Just a few groups of people here and there were scattered along the sidewalk. But no matter what time it was the area around the mall and station would be crowded since those are the two main places of interest around this area. We quietly walked along, making no noises except for the sounds of Yukinoshita's bags.

Then suddenly I stepped on something and heard a squeaking sound. So I stopped to examine the object I had just unknowingly flattened. But as I took my foot off of it, the object squeaked once again. I reached down to grab the item.

"How curious, it appears to be a chew toy. Hikigaya-kun I know you like to carry things to keep you busy around with you, but I suggest you leave your playthings at home next time." Yukinoshita said with a nice smirk on her face.

"Yes, yes very funny. I suppose that's your way of calling me an animal?"

"Oh my, it can talk?"

I didn't answer, I just stared at her. Not that it bothered me but it actually was pretty funny. But I think I'll keep that opinion to myself. Still I couldn't help but put on a small grin.

Suddenly, Yukinoshita's eyes widened then started to change into an expression of fear. What? Was my grin that sadistic looking? I mean, Komachi did tell me a few times I had a disturbing grin but I didn't think it would bother Yukinoshita like that. But, it didn't look like she was looking at me. I started to turn around when

*BARK* *BARK*

A dog was running towards us, barking it's head off! Somehow this dog looked familiar, my eyes widened at my realization. It was the same dog I saw earlier through the window. It still had its leash dangling behind its big body. How could it possibly be? That was over an hour ago! It ran directly up to us, still barking.

"Hikigaya-kun!" Yukinoshita quickly grabbed my left arm and stood behind me trembling.

Shit! That's right she's scared of dogs! I stood between her and the dog, which was still barking loudly. It continued to bark and didn't seem to stop. Which only made Yukinoshita bury her face in my shoulder.

I clenched my fists and heard a squeak. Which got the dog to stop barking. I had just inadvertently tamed my first beast. Since it stopped barking when I squeezed the toy, I squeaked the toy again and this time the dog reacted in a more playful manner. It spun around and barked more softly this time. Still the bark caused the fear frozen feline behind me to flinch. I gave the toy over to the dog and the animal started to chew on it immediately causing consecutive squeaks. Both us and the dog stood there for a bit. Not one of us moving. Where is this dogs owner? I contemplated on grabbing the dogs leash and bring it with us to the station but I don't know how well it'll go with the trembling Yukinoshita.

I was just about to ask her if she would be okay with it, when a shout was heard. Someone was running towards us. An average looking guy, not much about him would stand out in a crowd.

"HEY! SORRY! THAT'S MY DOG, DON'T WORRY HE DOESN'T BITE!"

It's a bit too late to tell us that. I'm sure Yukinoshita is already dead from fear and it's just her corpse that was hanging on to me. The owner came up and apologized once more and took the leash.

"Ahaha, sorry about that. He usually doesn't go running off by hisself" the owner said.

*squeak* *squeak*

"Oh, hey buddy you found your chew toy! I was afraid I lost that."

"You dropped it and I was the one who happened to stumble upon it" I answered sharply

"Oh, I see..ah…thanks for that. I'm sorry if my dog causes you and your girlfriend any problems."

"She's not my girlfriend" I replied a little embarrassed Yukinoshita was still clinging onto me with her face buried.

"Oh…..she isn't….?" The owner looked at the both of us. First me, then Yukinoshita and then back at me. After smiling, he apologized and left with his dog.

I turned my head to look at the person still clinging on to me for dear life if her grip is any indicator.

"Uh….he's gone. You can let go now." I said softly.

Still nothing happened. Her grip didn't loosen, she didn't move and she didn't say a thing. She must of really been frightened. To be fair it was a big dog, even I didn't know if it was going to bite or not. Honestly if it weren't for her I would of turned tail and ran myself.

"Well….lets get going then." I told her and began to walk.

It wasn't a far walk to the station from where we were. It shouldn't of taken us more then 10 minutes. But since Yukinoshita was still clinging onto me and her bags were smacking my left leg, it was really hard to walk.

"Look if you're not gonna let go, give me your bags. It's starting to annoy me." I tried to say in a nice tone.

I stopped walking. Still not letting go of my arm with one of hers. She handed the bags over with the other and resumed her death grip. All while never taking her face away from my shoulder. _Can you breath?_

We finally got to the station and boarded our train. We were both still standing. It wasn't too long of a ride before we reached her stop. So I decided I could let her stay in her position behind me. But, it was awkward to have her cling to me so silently. I mean it's been about 20 minutes now since the dog left us. I don't really have a problem with it. But….it is a little bothersome. I mean the way her arms are wrapped around mine, the way I could feel and hear her small soft breaths along with the amazingly sweet smell of her perfume. Crap. Now I'm getting self-conscious about it. Like I hope this jacket isn't dirty or the sound of my racing heart beat isn't so loud she can hear it.

*bing* it was Yukinoshita's stop.

"Hey, it's your stop. You should get going now."

"…"

"Hey, Yukinoshita you're going to miss your stop if you don't move it" I tried urging her.

"….."

Jeez! What the hell is up with you?

There wasn't much time before the doors closed again. So I grabbed her bags and dragged her along with me out the train.

"Yukinoshita…." I called to her quietly.

"Are…..you…okay..?"

Still no answer.

"Well I can't just leave you here like this. I'm taking you to your apartment okay?" I could feel my cheeks flaring up.

Instead of a voiced reply. She nodded her head which was still pressed against my shoulder.

The sun was just about setting. The sky which was an blaze red and orange earlier is now going through the transformation into a dark blue and light purple. The lights on the streets started to pop on one by one. The shops and various other stores started to also turn their exterior lights on. It was pretty cool to see. We walked for about another 15 minutes before we reached her apartment building.

"Hey….so….we're here." I told her softly.

She lifted her head off of my shoulder finally and turned her eyes upright towards me. Her eyes seemed to still be a bit glossy and she had a small smile on.

"Yeah, so here we are." She softly spoke still with the small smile on her face.

I instantly stiffened up my posture and looked away. No doubt my cheeks were probably the most darkest shade of red.

Yukinoshita then let go of my arms and relieved me of her bags before turning to the apartment. Before stepping through the doors she turned to look back

"T-t-thank you for walking me back home…and goodnight."

I think I feel a heart attack coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, sorry guys I didn't mean to take so long to update the story. Unfortunately I had some serious personal and medical issues that popped up since my last update. I had this chapter half way done before I was hospitalized and even after I got out I just wasn't in such a creative mood to continue writing this. But I'm glad to say that everything is settled and I can finally get back to working on this story! So, here you go please enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

It's been 10 minutes since I started making my way back to the station. Yet, this awfully uncomfortable feeling in my chest still lingers. Not only is it bothersome, but it seems with each step I take this feeling only grows in magnitude. What is this feeling? How did it occur and why am I now being plagued by it? No. I know this feeling. Yes, even I Hikigaya Hachiman the infamous loner of Sobu high can recognize this strange emotion festering inside the centermost part of my body. It's been quite some time since I've last felt like this. Ever since my last horrendous traumatic experience I've done nothing but shield myself from ever feeling such a way again. I've done countless things and made numerous preparations to prevent another tragedy, to make sure I'll never again feel that cursed arrow of infatuation piercing through my very being. However, now that all seems to have all been in vain….

A cold breeze blew in my direction, instantly snapping my senses back into reality. I reflexively fixed my scarf and pulled a bit of it to cover parts of my face. _What the heck?_ I don't remember it being so cold tonight? Actually, why am I still nowhere near the station? I could have sworn the walk from the station to Yukinoshita's apartment was shorter than this? I'm taking the same route back, so why is it taking so long? Another strong gust of wind blew by. I quickly wrapped my arms around myself, desperately trying to retain the small amount of warmth that seemed to rapidly dissipate from my body. The same warmth which lingered from an unlikely source.

The ride home was more than delightful since it meant not walking in the blistering cold. The train was rather empty around the time I had boarded. Honestly, when I left my house today I had no idea I would be returning this late. Komachi must be wondering where I'm at by now. It's usually not like me to leave the house without telling her. I should call her to let her know I'm on the way back so she doesn't worry too much. Pulling out my phone I realize I've gotten a few texts from Komachi from earlier. I must have been distracted to not notice these messages.

" **Onii-chan, where are you?! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?!"**

" **Heeeeyyyyy oniii-chan are you ignoring me! *gasp* could it be that my onii-chan is out up to no good?"**

" **-_- Onii-chan, at least pick up some sweets for me."**

*sigh*

Now I wish I could have checked this earlier. I could have just picked up some from the café I was at earlier. Nevertheless there are a few shops near our house I'll just pick some up from there. Leaving the train instantly reminded me why I wanted to board the train so fast earlier. Since it's freezing out, I'll just make short of this errand by running to the shop nearest my house. Once I was out the station, I instantly took off trying not to stay in this freezing weather. For the second time today I was running like a mad man. It almost felt as bad as the marathon which took place a few weeks prior. Of course instead of trying to keep up with someone I was now trying not to freeze my ass off. I popped into a shop, grabbed a few things, paid and, took off again. It took no less than 10 minutes to get home from the shop. I barged through the front door huffing, puffing and, wheezing trying to catch my breath. Coincidently Komachi came down the stairs from her room at the same time.

"Onii-chan! Welcome back!"

"Here….is….what…..you…..asked for…."

"Why are you so out of breath onii-chan? You look like you were running from something."

"No…I…was….,*big inhale* I was just running from the cold."

"Well then, let me give you a big hug to warm you up! Ouu! That one was high in Komachi points!"

She then gave me a strong embrace digging her face into me.

*sniff* *sniff*

Komachi after briefly hugging me backed off a few steps away with a look of confusion mixed with curiosity and surprise on her face.

"Onii-chan, why do you kind of smell like a girl right now?" She asked with a smirk.

Ah! Well, this is _awkward_ , I wasn't aware of a lingering scent. Was this a way of marking her territory? _It's scarily feline like_. No doubt if I told Komachi what had transpired earlier she would just be brimming with energy and would probably want every little detail. Which I was way too exhausted to even begin explaining.

"It's not what you think Komachi."

"TELL ME! TELL ME! ONII-CHAN PLEASE YOU CANT LIE!"

"Oi! Fine! At least let me go sit down first."

"YAY! I'll make us coffee!"

Komachi quickly went on ahead into the kitchen to get started on the drinks. Meanwhile, I headed over to the couch wondering how I'm going to run this by her without her getting any ideas. I usually never hold back the details whenever we have our talks. However, I get the feeling that I should this time around. I just feel as if I told her everything things may be blown out of proportion. Hmm. Now that I think of it. Komachi has never really meddled with anything I told her too much. Maybe it'll be okay if I told her everything. I mean, she does tend to have a better grip on certain situations than I do.

"Here's your cup Onii-chan!" Komachi excitedly spoke as she placed our cups down on the table in front of us.

"Thank you" I thanked her.

"Now, Onii-chan tell me. How was your day?"

Ahhh, here goes nothing. I begin to tell Komachi about the events that had transpired earlier today. She watched me intently with great interest in what I had to say. Her eyes sparkling as I told her the small details.

"Ahhh I'm so proud of you Onii-chan! Going on your first date with Yukino-san! I knew this day would come! But honestly, I was kinda curious on who'd you end up with. I mean from the way Yui-san was always throwing those subtle hints.."

"Oi, Komachi, it wasn't a date. Please don't twist things up for your enjoyment!"

"But it definitely was Onii-chan! You even walked her home afterwards!"

"I only did that because she was frozen with fear from the dog."

"Onii-chan, you're an idiot." Komachi softly replied and then got up and walked away.

What? Did I miss something here? I don't think I did. I mean what other reason could there have possibly been for me to walk her home besides the fact Yukinoshita would not let go of me after our encounter with that beast of a dog? Her irrational fear of dogs really got to her. I couldn't have just told her to go on by herself that would have been too cruel, even by my standards. With those thoughts in my head I made way to my room for the night.

The next morning I left for school the same time I usually do. Taking the same route I always take. Biking to school in the morning really helped with waking me up. I felt more tired than usual today, it may have been due to the fact my thoughts had kept me up for a good amount of time the previous night.

Morning classes went by normally. Hayama and his group of goons were loud once again. The silver haired female student which I can never remember her name was staring out the window like usual and Totsuka still emanating those girlish vibes. The lunch bell rang a few moments after my observation. I took out my convenience store lunch preparing myself to devour the measly piece of food.

"Yahello Hikki!"

Yuigahama greeted me while excitedly bouncing on her heels.

"Sup"

"Hikki, lets go to the clubroom for lunch!"

"Nah, I'm fine here." I answered

"INSTANT TURN DOWN?!" she said taken aback

"C'mon Hikki, don't you ever get bored sitting here?"

I turned to look at her before I answered, but was met with a pair of pink eyes which gave off the impression of a pouting dog. _C'mon if you do that its kinda hard to refuse you know?_

"Fine, lets go."

The clubroom was warm in contrast to the cold hallways of the school. Both Yuigahama and I made our way to our respective seats after greeting the lone occupant of the room who was already here before us.

"Yahello!"

"Sup"

"Ah, Hello"

After taking my seat, I noticed that all three of our respective cups have already been filled with tea and placed in front of our seats. _Ah, it seems our president is always on the mark with her tea dispensing._ I took out my lunch once again and started on it. I found myself making quick work of it. I didn't think I was that hungry, I guess you could work up an appetite and not even know it. As I finished my lunch and listened to the chatter between the two other occupants of the room I took out the novel I was in the middle of reading and started back on the page I left off. There was more than enough time to get a chapter or two down before the end of lunch.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in" Yukinoshita called out to the person behind the door

"Yahello!"

"Ah, Iroha-chan! Yahello!

"Good afternoon, Isshiki-san"

"Yo"

Isshiki made her way over to the table giving short glances at the two girls before turning towards me.

"Senpai! So this is where you were! I went to your class but you had already left by the time I got there."

"aha, Hikki is always usually in class during lunch whenever its bad outside. But today I convinced him to come eat lunch with us here in the clubroom! So that was my fault he wasn't there Iroha-chan."

"That does sound like Hikigaya-kun. I must admit I was a little surprised seeing him come through those doors during this period myself."

"Eh? What do you mean Yukinon? You were the one who asked me to invite Hikki here for lunch today too. Wouldn't you expect something like that?"

Huh? Is she serious?

I looked up from my book and across from me I saw a blushing Yukinoshita who was looking sideways like she was trying to avoid the stares from both Yuigahama and myself.

"Uhm, well yes I did….but I never really thought he would show up."

"If you thought that then why was my cup already full with tea and placed at my seat?" I asked curiously.

Honestly, it didn't make sense to me. Why would you pour tea for someone who you didn't expect to show up?

Yukinoshita turned her eyes towards me after hearing the question. She still looked to be bit flustered. This caused my face to be tinged with a slight blush. _Ahhh, you know looking at me like that isn't going to answer the question!_

"Well it's a good thing you did fill his cup Yukinon, I wasn't going to let him give me no for an answer!" Yuigahama declared.

That's our Yuigahama always pulling us out of awkward moments! Is there a medal for this sort of thing? If there isn't there should be!

"Anyway, Senpai! I hope you aren't too full from your lunch!" said Isshiki excitedly

"Why's that?"

"Becaauuuuuse Senpai! I have something for you!"

After saying that, Isshiki took a step towards me with a small grin smeared across her face. If my past experience involving Isshiki taught me anything, it's to be wary of what comes next! Reaching into her pocket, Isshiki pulled out a small green pouch like bag and dropped it in front of me. More specifically on top of my open book.

Hmm? What's this? I picked up the small pouch and examined it a bit closer. It was light and the shapes of the contents inside were easy to make out. Some were rectangular shaped, some felt like stars and others were rounded. The small bag was also slightly translucent and tied up with a bow made from a ribbon of a lighter green color. I focused my eyes on what was inside and I realized. These are choc-

"Are those chocolates?" asked Yuigahama who wore a shocked expression

"Yupp! I thought the best time to give them to Senpai was now so he could enjoy them with his lunch too! Oh and Senpai I made sure they are sweet!" Isshiki replied turning away from me to face the other two

"Ah, well that's all I really came here for so if there isn't anything else. I'll be taking my leave now! Byeeeee!" and with that Isshiki left the room just as quick as she came in. Leaving the three of us remaining in the room.

* * *

 **AN: Well let me know what you guys thought! I know the ending of the chapter could have been better, please don't lose faith! I'm still trying to get back into the gist of things. This chapter for me felt a little lacking compared to the first 2. I'll make sure to rectify this and surely deliver a more satisfying read next update. This might not be my only project for this series. I have a few more ideas for a story involving this cast. But please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. I appreciate all of them! Stay gold!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ahhh I'm so sorry guys for the stupid late update. I've been super busy with a lot of personal stuff. I started a new job and have been working on trying to get into other things besides writing. So I've been channeling my creativity into those other outlets. But of course I'm not going to forget about this. I'll make a real attempt to squeeze in more time for story writing. I'm of course just starting to get back into this so please bare with me. Of course I love reading reviews too so please feel free to leave some. They allow me to open my mind to more possibilities and also help me spot errors in my writing or characters.**

 **The Warmth of Snow – Chapter 4**

I placed the green pouch full of sweet, merciless bits of ulterior motive onto the table in front of me. Even though Isshiki, herself failed to mention the fact they were obligation chocolates. _They had to be right?_ Yes, that's it. They definitely are. Just what is this sly kohai of mine trying to do? Did she forget that even if my initials are H.H, they do not stand for Hayama Hayato? Actually, I'm not so sure she even knew my initials, let alone my name. Well, even if she did forget I'm pretty sure her eyes could still function properly and still help her discern the difference between me and him. Still, this _is odd_.

"Aha….., So Hikki got chocolates from Iroha-chan."

Yuigahama softly spoke while shooting glances at both Yukinoshita and I while gripping the hems of her skirt. Hearing her voice caused me to look up from the green object.

"So it seems." Yukinoshita softly spoke.

I looked towards her. Yukinoshita had both hands on her teacup seemingly staring into it. I could feel a lump getting caught in my throat. I drank the rest of my tea to try and clear it. Still, I could feel it building back up. _What's with this atmosphere?_

Seeing as though everyone's attention has seemed to be focused onto the small pouch of sweets, I decided it might be better to just put it away in my bag. As I tossed the small item into my bag, Yuigahama shot a look towards me. She looked a little bit confused mixed with surprise and relief.

"Eh? You're not going to try one Hikki?" Yui asked seemingly curious.

"Nah, it can't be much different from what Isshiki had me try the other week during the chocolate cooking request. Besides, if I were to try one, I wouldn't be able to get the 'obligatory' taste out of my mouth." I replied

"What kind of answer is that?" sheepishly asked Yui.

I ignored her and continued with the novel I was reading before I was rudely interrupted by someone who knows no bounds. I took a quick glance over towards the person across the table. It seems she was still looking into her teacup. To my surprise, she had a somewhat upset and anxious look on her face and her cheeks seemed to be slightly pink. Her eyes quickly moved down towards the side of her chair over to her bag and back to her cup. It's not like Yukinoshita to look like that. Something definitely was on her mind and bothering her.

Seeing Yukinoshita like that made me feel somewhat uneasy. I moved my attention back to the novel but just ended up reading the same sentence over and over. Finally, I decided to just shut the novel and stow it back into my bag. Yuigahama went back to fiddling with her phone and must have read something interesting since now she was pestering Yukinoshita with it. Seeing those two going back to their usual lunch time conversation put me a little at ease. The awkward atmosphere from earlier seemed to have cleared out or so I thought. Noticing I was the only one to have actually finished my lunch, I decided to use that as a means of escape from this nuclear fallout.

I stood up, grabbed my bag and made my way towards the door. Honestly, I was a bit eager to leave the clubroom. Being here in the clubroom before regular club times felt extremely odd. Especially, during lunch period since I wasn't used to eating anywhere besides my perfect spot or the classroom during inclement weather. Taking a quick glance at the clock while approaching the door, I noticed I had enough time to go outside and enjoy a MAXX Coffee before the next bulk of classes started.

"You're leaving already Hikki?!" Yuigahama asked surprised.

"Yeah" I responded without turning around.

"Hikigaya-kun…" a cool voice called out to me. So I halfway turned to face the source and was surprised by what I was met with.

Yukinoshita was looking at me with slightly pink cheeks and eyes that reminded me of Kamakura whenever he wanted something. Seeing her like that, brought to my mind images of the other night, how she looked before she retreated into her apartment. I felt a small burning sensation starting up on the sides of my face.

"Ah, What's up?"

"You'll be attending club this afternoon, won't you?" Yukinoshita asked softly

"Y-yeah, I'll be here. Not like I have much of a choice."

"Well…until then Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita gave a small smile after responding.

I quickly left the room after that. If my face wasn't red during that small exchange, it definitely was now. What was up with her just now? Yukinoshita, you should be aware of how dangerous to my health those eyes are! Now finally out of the clubroom, I started on my way towards the vending machines somewhere outside the school building. Even though it's still about a month left before the weather starts transitioning towards a warmer climate, I still make it a point every day to enjoy a MAX Coffee some point during my lunch hour. The overtly sweet sugary taste helps ease the tension that tends to build up overtime from dealing with the bitter social norms that exists and exudes itself in prime majesty every day in the classroom.

* * *

The remaining bulk of classes proceeded like usual. Not much out of the ordinary had happened. Hayama, tobe and the rest of their goon squad were chatting it up and exuding that aura of popularity like any other day during last period. However, it wasn't exclusively just their posse that was socializing. The other inhabitants of this education centric habitat were also similarly huddled albeit into smaller groups. The last 10 minutes of class doesn't sound like much, but to a loner who is heavily outnumbered by the different social parties. The time seemed to drag. But of course, like I have stated many times to myself before I am no novice of the loner life style. To pass the remaining time, I dug into my bag looking to retrieve the paperback novel I have yet to finish reading. I had just started reading the same sentence which I had re read several times during the aftermath of the surprise attack from a certain sly kouhai of mine, when I overheard a loud voice…

"Eehhh?! What do you mean Irohasu has a secret boyfriend?!" Tobe said in a loud and shocked sounding voice

"Ahhh uhh, No. Maybe a secret boyfriend is stretching it a little too far" softly chuckled Yamato while was scratching the side of his head

"I just overheard someone saying

"If he's a supposed to be a secret, then how did you hear about this? Isn't that why it's called a secret, cause nobody knows?" asked a dumbfounded Ooka

"Dude, it's totally still a secret! Because we still don't know the guy's name!" explained Tobe.

"Where did you hear this Yamato? You know, repeating things that no one has proof of isn't a good thing to do. It's best we leave it alone and quit this discussion ahead of time before rumors are spread." Yupp, I definitely saw that coming from Hayama. However, I do agree with him. Those rumors of Yukinoshita and him definitely were a bother. Maybe it wasn't particularly a bother to me since it had nothing to do with me. Even with that in mind, in some way they were still bothersome.

"Aww c'mon Hayato, I'm just curious. Aren't you a little bit curious yourself, considering the fact that just a couple of weeks ago you…..uhh yeah. Ah nevermind." Tobe replied back but trailed off and didn't finish his sentence. Possibly due to the fact Hayama was giving him a stern look.

"Hey, I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious. But that still doesn't mean we should discuss it. Let's just respect our kouhai's personal life." Once again, Hayama with the perfect answer.

*Alarm signaling end of classes*

Hearing the bell, I packed up and headed for the door first. Rumors are rumors. Pesky and annoying are what they were. A few small vague words speckled onto a pile of sketchy and questionable suspicions. If one were to ask for any concrete evidence or actual facts of the matter, the answers they would surely be given, would be nothing more but mere coincidences. Coincidences, in turn can't fully be trusted. Because coincidences themselves, relies on the face value of the matter. In society whatever happens on the surface is what everybody sees first and sometimes it's the only thing they see. For example, a person sees another person giving a homeless person money for food. On the surface, it may look like someone doing a good deed. However, in reality, that one person is just exploiting the emotions of the onlookers for the recognition and status of being regarded as a good person. Apply that train of thought onto the situation of basing a rumor off of coincidences and it's not so logical. So it shouldn't be trusted.

Exiting the class I happen to notice a familiar face. The person this face belonged to happened to be the very subject of the conversation I just over heard. Isshikki Iroha was waving me over. Behind me I heard the footsteps of my fellow classmates approaching. Letting out a sigh, I made way towards Isshiki. She wasn't standing far, it was almost like she was waiting for me outside of class.

"Sennnnnnnnnnnpai!" Isshiki said as she leaned forward and gave me a small but forceful pat on the shoulder

"Yo"

"Eh, is that how you greet someone who just gave you chocolates?" she asked with a disgusted face on.

Did she have to say that out loud? Being reminded that I had received chocolates from someone other than Komachi sure felt strange. I could feel my face slightly burn. This has been happening a lot recently, am I getting sick? Just then, I heard a few gasps and whispers coming from behind me.

"*cough* I greet everyone the same. Giving sweets aren't going to earn you special treatment from me." I replied firmly

"Aww you're no fun senpai. Anyways, I'll be managing the soccer club today. So I need you to meet me near the soccer field after club is over."

"uhh, why? No, nevermind. Just forget I asked I don't want to know." I replied instantly. Knowing her, it'll probably be something involving me doing work.

"C'mon senpai, pleeeeeease!" Isshikki grabbed me by both arms and started to shake me. For a little girl, you got some strength.

"Oi, Oi! Okay, stop it. I'll go meet you there. At least let me know why so I can mentally prepare myself for the work."

"Great! I'll see you after club senpai! Say hello to Yukinoshita senpai and Yui Senpai for me Bye!"

Just like that Isshiki took off. Hurrying down the hall and out towards the soccer field. She didn't even tell me why! Ah, well there's nothing to be done about it now. I'll just have to go see her after club. So, I made way to the special building.

* * *

Club went by like usual. We weren't busy with any requests and no one dropped by today. It was just the three members of the service club for today. I looked up from the novel I was reading at the wall mounted clock above the black board in the room. It was 3 minutes to the end of club activities. That was just about enough time for me to walk to the soccer field. I stuffed my novel in my bag and stood up.

"I'll be leaving a bit early today. Isshikki asked me to meet her over at the soccer field after club activities were concluded. Seeing as there's only 3 minutes left and there were no requests I'm sure that's not a problem?" I decided to inform my club members. Because just leaving unannounced would be rude.

"Eh? What's Iroha-chan got Hikki doing now?" Asked a confused looking Yuighama

Both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were staring intently at me waiting for an answer.

"Ah, It's nothing really. She just asked me to meet her there after club, that's all. I mean, it's the least I could do considering…" I clenched the strap of my bag and slightly turned my head towards the door. It was kind of embarrassing to bring it up.

"Oh..yeah, I guess you're right aha.." Yuigahama seemed to have caught onto what I was trying to say and was trying to smooth it over while scratching her hair bun.

"Okay well, we can still see each other at the school gates after and say our goodbyes there! So Yukinon and I will wait for you at the gates. Right, Yukinon!?"

"Indeed….But of course that all depends on Isshikki-san." Yukinoshita replied in a cool voice

"Eh? What do you mean Yukinon? We always exit the school gates together. Even if she's busy and needs Hikki I'm sure Iroha-chan wouldn't mind coming along also! We could all walk to the station together!"

"I -…I….suppose so…" Yukinoshita replied in an almost disappointed tone.

"I seriously hope you weren't trying to imply anything there Yukinoshita. I may have help Isshikki out with a lot but that doesn't mean I wouldn't put my foot down when I need to." While it is true that I have helped Isshikki with a lot in the past, I still have the ability to say no and choose not to help her also. I'm not some mindless zombie who eats up those sly moves that kouhai of mine likes to throw at people. Seriously, I'm not..

"If that's what you say Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita slightly tilted her head answered back with a small smile and eyes that had a soft look to them. It almost seemed like there was a touch of worry in them.

Seeing her give me that look, those blue eyes which were usually cold, stern and could send shivers down your spine were different in this moment. It made me uncomfortable. I felt like I had to say something but at the same time, I didn't know what to say. I was just standing there awkwardly looking back at her. I quickly shifted my gaze towards Yuigahama who was now looking back and forth between me and Yukinoshita with an expression which could only mean "Uhh what the hell guys, am I missing something?"

Taking that as a cue to leave, I quickly turned and opened the door

"Later"

I fixed my scarf around my neck and made sure my overcoat was buttoned. It was pretty damn cold out. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and continued around the corner of the special building and headed for the soccer field. Up ahead, I saw the soccer club guys gathering up and talking about something seeming as club activities were ending now. I saw Isshiki standing near by the side lines and made my way towards her. Seeming as though she saw me, Isshiki started heading towards me too.

"Ah, There you are senpai!" Isshikki slightly jogged up to meet me

"Yo..what's up? You asked me here for what exactly?"

"What do you mean senpai? Didn't you come here to see me of your own volition?

What is she saying right now? Did she honestly forget that she was the one to ask me to meet her here? No, that can't be it. Isshikki may be younger than me but she sure isn't that naïve to just simply forget something like that. I get the feeling she's up to something and it's not going to be good.

"Isshikki, what are you up to now? If there isn't anything you needed me for then I'm going to be leaving now. Thank you for wasting my time." The tone of my voice was sharp but not so harsh as to actually convey any feeling of angst.

"Ah, senpai you don't need to be so rude. I know! How about we go somewhere and I'll treat you to something to make it up to you! Yeah! Let's go!" Isshikki didn't seem to be phased by anything right now. Not by the cold weather, the horrendous block in her memory or even the amount of people staring at us right now. Which I just so happen to have noticed.

"Hey, Isshikki. Why is everyone staring at us?

"Oh c'mon senpai, you knooowww…"

"No I do not 'knooowwwww'." I mocked her

She looked at me like she was puzzled by my answer. But that look quickly vanished and a sly smile replaced it.

"Well don't pay them any attention senpai" Isshikki then walked passed me and grabbed me by my one of my sleeves and dragged me along with her.

"Oi, Oi…don't pull on my sleeve you'll ruin the jacket. I seriously don't want to have to replace this one." To be fair it was a nice jacket.

I knew she heard me but it seems like she was just going to ignore me. She tugged and started leading us towards the main school gate. Well at least that works out, I'm fairly confident the other two would be there already.

"Seriously though Isshikki, could you stop pulling on my sleeve."

"Ugh, Fine!" Isshikki let go of the chunk of my sleeve she was pulling onto but instead of leaving it alone she fully wrapped one of her arms mine.

"It's cold senpai, let me just hold on to you for a bit."

"I'm not a walking heater, so could you let go? Actually, I'm not asking you to. Let go please"

"Hey look It's Yui-senpai and Yukinoshita-senpai. I want to go say hi since I wasn't able to go see them today!"

Isshikki released her grip on my arm which she held hostage and ran ahead to the two other girls. Jeez, Could you not grab my arm so casually Isshikki? If I were in my old mind set, I would have fallen right there and then! I slowly approach the girls who were standing in front of the opening of the school entrance.

"Hikki there you are!"

"What took so long senpai?!"

"You ran ahead, don't give me that!" I retorted

"So have all of your business been concluded Isshikki-san, Hikigaya-kun?"

"I wouldn't know." I answered

"Pardon?"

"Oh don't worry about it Yukinoshita-senpai. Everything is taken care of." Isshikki answered Yukinoshita with a smile

"Well since everything is taken care of, how about we all go somewhere for a bit before heading home? OH! I know! Let's go to a cafe, there's this new place I want to try!"

"Count me out."

"Ehhh! Why Hikki! C'mon come with us it'll be fun and I heard they have sweets there that are so tasty!"

"Yeah senpai! Oh I know, perhaps I remembered that I need you to go to this café with us."

"What a convenient memory?!" Yuigahama exclaimed.

"Then it's decided lets all go." Yukinoshita proclaimed.

What? I don't get a say in this?!

"Let's go senpai!" Isshikki walked up to me hooked onto my arm again and dragged me along as she walked.

"Hey-hey let go"

"Ah.." The sound of someone attempting to speak caused us to turn our heads instinctively.

Yukinoshita was standing there flushed red cheeks with her mouth half way opened and intense eyes looking at us or was she looking at me! Scary!. Yuigahama wasn't much different. She was looking at this way too. Stop! It's not what you think! Isshikki who was standing to my side noticed this too and suddenly let out a small light hearted sigh which sounded almost like a small chuckle before letting go of my arm.

"Ha…You're too slow anyways senpai."


End file.
